ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Royal Blacksmiths (episode)/Transcript
(The episode starts out at the Desert Pyramid, where the Serpentine are looking for the Constrictai Fangblade. Pythor suddenly stop slithering, which causes Skales to bump into him.) Skales: Ugh. Why musssst we sssstop if the next Fangblade is just ahead of ussss? Pythor: (Uses his Staff to crumble the floor beneath them) What good is unlocking the Great Devourer with the four Fangblades, if we're not around to see it? Get the boy! Skales: Bring the boy! (Two Serpentine frees Lloyd from his chain.) Lloyd: Oh, you're letting me go? Pythor: Heh, only to fetch, my dear boy. Do step lightly. (Pythor leads him to the ledge.) (Lloyd almost falls, making him scream.) Pythor: Bring me the Fangblade, and I'll let you go. Lloyd: Oh. (Grunts) Woah! (He miraculously avoids all the traps. He looks at the pedistal, but it's empty.) It's gone! (Echoes) Pythor: It's gone!? Skales: Where issss it? Lloyd: Do I still get to be freed? Pythor: No! Lloyd: Ugh! ---- (At the ''Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja are trying to figure out how to stop Pythor from unleashing the Devourer while examining a Fangblade hologram.) '''Nya': They got the first one, but there are three more, and we just need one to stop Pythor. They have a map, and we don't, so they question remains: how are we gonna find them first? Jay: I still can't get over the fact that you were the mysterious Samurai. Is anyone else blown away like I am? Kai: We're over that. Can we move on? Jay: (Speaks Gibberish) Someone's a little hot under the collar. Zane It appears his impatience is because he has not found inner peace and unlocked his full potential like you and I have, Jay. Kai: Great observation, Mr. Roboto, but Cole hasn't found it either. Cole: I got it! Kai: You've unlocked it? Oh, why am I the only one!? Cole: No, I figured out where I recognized the Fangblade from. I have a picture of it. (He goes to get the picture.) Kai: Oh, haha, is that it? Heh. Good. Cole: I got it! (He shows them the Blade Cup from his photo album.) Jay: That's it! Cole: Back when I grew up, there's this pretty big competition where every year the winner gets the Blade Cup. My dad won it multiple times. Zane: You never told us your dad was an accomplished athlete. What sport? Cole: Oh, h-he's a, uh...a blacksmith. Kai: Nothing wrong with that. My father was a blacksmith, too. But I've never heard of a competition— Cole: That's because he's not a "blacksmith" blacksmith. He's a...Royal Blacksmith. (He turns a page of his album to show them a picture of his dad. Everyone snickers.) Jay: That's your dad? Kai: But how did the Fangblade become a trophy? Cole: Well, supposedly, the Blade Cup was made by this guy who collected priceless artifacts. His name was something like, uh, Dutch...no, Clutch. Clutch Powers! Anyway, it gets passed on to each year's winner. Zane: Who has it now? Cole I don't know. I haven't talked to my father in years. Kai: Well then, we'll call him up. Cole: You can't! He thinks I'm in Ninjago City training at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. (He groans.) He wanted me to follow in his footsteps. But when I couldn't sing or dance, well I...I ran away. When he sees I can't dance, he'll know I've been lying in all the letters I've been sending him. Zane: He doesn't know you're a Ninja? Cole: What? You gonna crack some joke that my old man wears a tutu? Kai: No, but if we're going to have any chance at getting that Fangblade before they do, we better get our own act in tune. ---- (At the Realm of Madness, Garmadon and Wu climbs up a mountain.) Garmadon: I had hoped to reach the summit before the moon has risen. The Craglings never miss a midnight snack. Wu: Craglings? What is this place? There's no such thing in Ninjago. Garmadon: They're a horde unlike any you've seen. Not all places exist to be found, brother. Sometimes, one must revel in the shadows to truly see the light. (Rocks gather together to form Craglings. The duo fights them off. Wu gets pinned down.) Garmadon: Watch out, brother! (He destroys the Cragling.) Wu: Thanks. Just like old times? Garmadon: Just like old times. Garmadon and Wu: Ninja, go! (Both uses Spinjitzu.) ---- (The Ninja finally located Lou's home and jumps off the Bounty.) Kai: Woo-hoo! Jay: Yeah, wooo! (The Ninja use their Golden Weapons to land safely. Cole opens an instrument case.) Cole: Alright, hand them over. Jay: Ah-uh. But no mortal shall possess all four. (He chuckles before giving him the Nunchucks of Lightning.) Cole: Very funny. Kai: You wanna remind me again why we can't keep our weapons? (He and Zane give Cole their weapons as well.) Cole: I told you, my dad can't find out I'm a Ninja. And I don't feel like making up excuses why I'm carrying a giant scythe around with me. Just remember the plan: we find out who has the Fangblade trophy, we snatch it, and then we get the heck out of town. (He knocks on the door.) Lou: Just a moment. (He opens the door.) Cole: Hey, dad. How long has it been? Lou: (sternly) What? You too good for the doorbell? (He slams the door on them.) Cole: Uh... Lou: Use the bell, son. (He does so.) Doorbell: Welcome. (The door opens again.) Lou: (Happy) Haha. Come on in, son. It's been forever. What did you bring? A quartet? Come in, come in. I've got a kettle of lemon honey tea on the stove right now. (A gramophone plays some background music. After being seated, Cole groans.) Lou: Did my son tell you I broke my foot? It was the cha-cha but I swear the percussionist had it in for me. Cole: No, dad. I didn't tell them about your silly stories. Lou: Silly stories? Kai: Oh, what he meant was, we've been busy training at the...uh... Jay: Uh, the Martha Oppenheimer. Yeah. (Background music suddenly stops.) Lou: Martha Oppenheimer? Zane: What he's trying to say is the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. Cole: Right! Well, um, see, we have this final research paper we're doing on the history of Ninjago talent, and what we really wanted to know was how can we get our hands on the Blade Cup? Lou: You're talking about getting your hands on the Blade Cup? The most prized and heavily guarded award in all of Ninjago, the symbol of excellence in harmony and grace? You can't just get it, you have to earn it. You have to exhibit style. Perfect pitch. Push the boundaries of artistic license and win this year's Ninjago Talent Show! Zane: Um, perhaps there's an easier way. Lou: Is this why you came? You knew I was injured and when my quartet insisted we shan't go on, you four have come to take our place! Haha, ingenious! My son, bringing forth the next evolution of the Royal Blacksmiths! Let me hear the sweet, sweet sound of harmony. Jay: Harmony... Zane: (Simultaneously) Harmony... Kai: (Simultaneously) Harmony... (As the harmony dies down, Cole groans and Lou cringes.) Cole: Look, dad. We just need the trophy. Kai: Yeah, we're bringing home the gold and-and we want you to train us. Lou: (Sniffles) I've never been more proud. If you'll excuse me, I need to write a song about my feelings. Cole: What are you doing? Kai: Look, we enter this competition so we can get close enough to the Blade Cup. Once we get the Fangblade, we leave town. How hard can this be? ---- (As two Serpentine walk around Ninjago, they spot a poster for the Talent Show.) Mezmo Hey, get a load of that! (He points to the poster.) Snike: Oh, look. A singing competition. I like singing. Mezmo: No, you idiot! The trophy! It's the Fangblade. Snike: Wait, that's what Pythor's looking for! Mezmo: We have to tell the others. (He takes the poster.) ---- (Back at Lou's house, they Ninja are training.) Lou: Okay, from the op. Five, six, seven, eight. (He plays some keys on a piano.) Kai: Bop till you drop. Jay: Shake it till you break it. Zane: Move it till you lose it. Cole: Spin it till you win it. Lou: Stop, stop. Ugh. If my ears weren't attached to my head, they'd be running away! Kai, love the energy, hate the hair. (He hits Kai on the head with his cane.) Kai: Aah! Lou: Jay, you're giving a lot, but I need more. Zane, you're like a machine. Don't change anything. (Zane smirks.) And Cole, try to act like you wanna be here. Jay: He's worse than Sensei Wu. Lou: Okay, moving forward. Let's take a look at the big show-stopping climax. Cole, we can't have history repeating itself. Cole: Dad, it was the Triple Tiger Sashay. I was seven. Kai: What's the Triple Tiger Sashay? Cole: Only the most difficult dance move ever created. Lou: It's true. Many professionals have dare tried, but it's never been successfully completed. Cole: Hence, my father though a seven year-old could. But I ended up falling on my face, humiliating myself, and letting my quartet down. Lou: If you're going to win, you have to go big! Alright, time for a break. Take five. Jay: Uh, I'm starting to see why Cole is so closed off. It's cause twinkle-toes here couldn't deliver the goods. Is that why you ran away? Cole: Oh, I could deliver the goods—look. I'll deal with my father, but let's stick with the plan. All we have to do is keep this charade long enough until we can get our hands on the trophy. Jay: I don't know. I'm starting to think we can win this thing. (Cole grunts at him.) Okay, okay. We'll stick to the plan. ---' (Meanwhile, Skales and Pythor enter Lou's village via the sewers.) Skales: It'ssss here. I feel it. Pythor: Calm down. There's no need to attract unwanted attention. Skales: Look, the Ninja. (The Ninja are outside practicing.) Kai: Bop till you drop. Jay: Shake it till you break it. Zane: Move it till you lose it. Cole: Spin it till you win it. Skales: Ugh, now there'ssss no chance to take it. Pythor: Patience. We're snakes, remember. Tey'll never see us coming. Hmmm. (Reads poster) "Open audition." (He chuckles as they head back down the manhole.) ---- (Back at the Realm of Madness, Garmadon and Wu had just finished off the last Cragling.) Garmadon: The vortex back to Ninjago is just over that buff. Please, you first. Wu: Though we live in two different worlds, I still see good in your heart, brother. Garmadon: The battle between our worlds is inevitable. You put too much trust in me. (He pushes Wu down the vortex, but he grabs onto the ledge.) Wu: But I came for your help to save your son. Did you lead me here to destroy me? Garmadon: See you on the other side. (He pushes Wu down while he screams. Garmadon jumps in after him, laughing.) I'm back, Ninjago. (He laughs evilly.) ---- (At the Concert Hall, contestants are practicing singing, beatboxing, and juggling. The Ninja are practicing their routine.) Cole: Then kick ball change, barrel roll, barrel turn, and we all do the double wings— (Jay and Kai bumps into each other.) Jay: Ow! Dude you gotta follow me. Kai: Follow you? You're two beats off. Zane: (Interrupting them) Actually, 2.72 off of the beat. Cole: Guys, guys! Let's not make this any harder than it needs to be. We just stick to the plan and keep up the charade until the trophy's revealed. Once we steal the Blade Cup, we can argue all we want once we get back home. Jay: But this is your hometown, Cole. Don't you want to try and win it? Cole: ugh, they only dance step I wanna perform is called "get-me-out-of-this-nuthouse-and-let's-burn-these-memories-from-my-head." Lou: What? Cole: Dad, I... Lou: You...you were going to steal it? Cole: (Sighs) Dad, I didn't mean for you to hear that, but-but I'm glad you did. There's something I've been wanting to tell you. All these years, I haven't been training to be a singer or a dancer. I found something new that I'm really good at. Dad... (He uses Spinjitzu to change into his gi.) I'm a Ninja. (Lou gasps.) And the truth is, if we don't steal that Fangblade—I mean, Blade Cup—there's other people that will. Bad people. Serpentine. And we need it to save the world. I know how ridiculous this sounds, but I'm proud of who I am, and I want you to be proud of me, too. Lou: I can't be proud of any son who thinks stealing is right. And I'm not gonna wait around to watch you make a mockery of our family's legacy. Cole: Dad, I— (Lou walks away. Cole groans.) Kai: I'm sure he didn't mean that. Jay: Maybe if he saw you in action. Cole: No, it's-it's okay. (A group of disguised Serpentine walk out of a dressing room.) "Treble Makers?" Jay: Wait a minute. What are they doing here? Pythor: I can't help it if I offend anyone. My only job will be to tell the truth. (Pythor is shown sitting at the judge's table wearing a fake beard.) Judge 2: You don't look anything like your photo. Pythor: Ah, sadly, but the camera adds a few pounds. I'm just happy to have the opportunity to judge this prestigious competition. Judge 3: (In Pythor's stomach) Wait a minute. I'm still here! He swallowed me! He's not a judge! (The other judges gasp.) Pythor: Quiet, or else I won't let you out. Judge 3: My apologies. (The Blade Cup is brought out.) Pythor: The Fangblade. Judge 2: Uh, yeah. You mean the Blade Cup. Pythor: Yes, yes. Whatever. Kai: It looks like we're not the only ones planning to steal the Blade Cup. Pythor's here. Zane: This complicates things. Jay: Then I say we make our move. We can't risk losing out again. I say we steal it. Cole: We're not gonna steal it. We're gonna win this competition, but we're gonna do it our way. All: Our way? Treble Makers: '' My poison lies over the ocean, my poison lies over the sea. My poison lies over the ocean, so bring back my poison to me!'' (The Serpentine and Skulkin cheers, but everyone else boos. Pythor scores it a 10, but the judges scores 6. The former intimidates them to flip their score cards to a 9.) Announcer: And last but not least, The Royal Blacksmi—Uh, hold on. Uh, this just in, there's been a switch. Taking the stage next is Spin Harmony! Cole: If we're gonna do this, I want everyone to see who we are. Zane: I have butterflies in my stomach. Jay: Aww, come on. That's just nerves. Zane: No, I really do have butterflies. (He opens his panel to release three butterflies.) Jay: Okay, uh, glad he got that out of his system. Announcer: Last call for Spin Harmony! Jay: Let's do this, for Cole! Kai: If we can do the Tornado of Creation, we can score perfect 10s out there. Zane: I can say anything and it will only go to elevate our team unity. Cole: I'm glad you guys are my friends. Let's do the whip! All: Ninja, go! Pythor: Well, it looks like the last act is no longer performing. Haha, that means I can give this to the winners— Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Spin Harmony! (The Weekend Whip plays as the crowd cheers. Pythor orders the Serpentine to attack them.) Music: Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin. And then we jump back, do it again. Ninja, go. Ninja, go. Come on, come on, and do the Weekend Whip. (-end whip.) Ninja, go. Ninja, go. (Cole does the Triple Tiger Sashay on three Serpentine.) Zane: (Gasp) The Triple Tiger Sashay. (Everyone but the Serpentine and Skulkin cheer.) Announcer: Oh, he did it! The Triple Tiger Sashay! He's danced the impossible! (The judges gave them a 10 but Pythor gave a 0, but the audience boos him. Judge 3 manages to get his arm out and writes a 1 on his score card, turning it into a 10. The crowd cheers again.) Pythor: What? Wait. I didn't write that. Announcer: It's a perfect score! Spin Harmony wins the Blade Cup! Pythor: Oh, this is a travesty of epic proportions! I demand for there to be a recount! (Cole searches the audience for his dad, but his seat is empty. He groans.) Zane: I've never felt more alive. Jay: Hahaha! We did it! (Everyone chuckles.) Kai: No, Cole did it. Because of you, Ninjago will sleep safely tonight. Cole: Thanks, but go on and celebrate without me. Winning this doesn't feel the same without my dad being able to— Lou: Cole! Cole: Dad? Lou: I saw it all, son. I saw it all. (The two embrace.) Cole: You saw me dance? Lou: More importantly, I saw you fight. Those Serpentine were up to no good, trying to steal the show, and I saw you stand up for what is right. I was wrong. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard to follow in my footsteps. Everyone is born with a special talent inside that's just been waiting to get out. And you were born to be a Ninja. Cole: You're not mad? Lou: How can I be? My son's a hero! Pythor: Eh, sorry to interrupt your little family reunion, but did you know (rips off the beard) it's me, Pythor. Cole: You couldn't fool us, Pythor. Pythor: I didn't want to miss our big show stopper. (Two Constrictai pushes a crate and knocks over stage lights. Lou screams.) Cole: Dad! (He jumps in after him.) (Pythor laughs as he escapes with the Blade Cup while the other Ninja coughs from the dust.) Jay: They took the Fangblade. Kai: Cole! (As they gather around the pile, they notice Cole's scythe is glowing.) Zane: He found his True Potential. (Cole grunts while lifting up the debris with his newfound powers.) Lou: Wha-what? How did we survive that? Son? Zane: Cole's found his True Potential. His relationship with his father must have been holding him back. Jay: He's indestructible! Kai: Ugh, great. So now I really am the only one who hasn't figured out my special power. (Cole returns to normal.) Cole: (winded) Is everyone alright? What just happened? Lou: We're all okay, son. ---- (Back at Lou's house, the Ninja are drinking tea.) Kai: Oh, man. Jay: (Simultaneously) That was really cool. Zane: (Simultaneously) You found your True Potential. Jay: I guess the scorecard now reads Pythor-two Fangblades, Ninja-zero. Cole: Yeah, but all we need is one, and there are still two left to find. Kai: Who knows? Maybe when I unlock my True Potential, I'll turn into the destined Green Ninja. Cole: Yeah, dream on. Jay: (Simultaneously) Ha, okay. Cole: The only thing you're destined for is a more inflated ego. Lou: It may not be the trophy, but it sure will look good on my wall. (He hangs up a picture of the Ninjas' victory.) Cole: All right! Zane: Excellent. Kai: Awesome. Jay: Nice. (He chuckles.) Lou: As far as I'm concerned, you're all my family now. Cole: Yeah. (End of episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:Transcript Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu